Mystery Revealed
by Hime Azuya
Summary: Sekelompok detektif yang berisikan para remaja pandai diminta mengungkap sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Akankah mereka berhasil mengungkap misteri tersebut?/Bad summary/Spesial ulang tahun Haruna Hatsumi/please RnR


**Michi POV**

Kini aku tengah sibuk dengan laptopku, besok, kami, Kazune, Himeka, Karin, dan tentunya diriku sendiri, akan pergi berlibur. Mereka memberiku tugas agar mencari tempat berlibur yang cocok.

Setelah sekian jam mencari, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Ini dia, tempat ini sangat cocok," kataku setengah berteriak.

**Title** **:** Mystery Revealed

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Mystery Revealed © Hime Azuya

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Mystery

**Warning : **AR,OOC, death chara, gaje, typo, tidak memperhatikan EYD, aneh, nggak nyambung, alur kenceng, dll

**Summary : **Sekelompok detektif yang berisikan para remaja pandai diminta mengungkap sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Akankah mereka berhasil mengungkap misteri tersebut?/Bad summary/Spesial ulang tahun **Haruna Hatsumi**/please RnR

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~ Mystery Revealed ~**

**Normal POV**

Tampak empat orang anak muda yang sedang sibuk dengan tasnya masing masing. Mereka akan melakukan sebuah perjalanan.

"Micchi, apa kau telah menemukan tempat yang cocok?" tanya Kazune kepada Micchi.

"Tentu saja sudah, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk kita semua," terang Micchi.

"Benarkah, tempat apa itu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Pantai," jawab Micchi girang.

"Pantai? Apa asiknya di pantai?" kata Karin lesu.

"Di sana ada labolatoriumnya, jadi kita bisa berlibur sambil menyelesaikan tugas ilmiah kita," jawab Micchi. Karin hanya terdiam, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Wah, ide yang bagus Micchi," kata Kazune kemudian.

"Di sana juga ada Jin Kuga," kata Micchi kemudian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Himeka tiba tiba.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya kemarin, dia juga mengadakan perjalanan menuju pantai tersebut," kata Micchi kemudian.

"Tapi bukankah dulu kau pernah bertengkar hebat dengan Jin," tanya Kazune kepada Micchi.

"Ah, aku sudah melupakan hal itu," jawab Micchi dengan nada riangnya.

"Owh, baguslah kalau begitu," kata Himeka.

"Ayo _**minna**_, kita harus segera berangkat, atau kalian mau menginap di perjalanan?" kata Kazune kemudian.

"Baik Kazune," jawab Karin malas.

Mereka lalu bergegas memasuki mobil yang telah menanti mereka sedari tadi.

"Untung kita tidak ketinggalan mobil," ujar Himeka setelah mereka berhasil memasuki mobil.

"Iya, jika tidak kita harus menunggu mobil selanjutnya," kata Micchi kemudian.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai. Hari sudah sore, jadi mereka memutuskan langsung menuju penginapan. Tapi diperjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Jin dan pacarnya, Rika Karasuma, seorang artis muda nan cantik, tapi mereka tampak sedang bertengkar.

"Hai Jin, lama tak jumpa," kata Micchi kepada Jin.

"Oh Micchi, sudah lama aku tak berjumpa denganmu," balas Jin seraya memeluk Micchi.

"Ada masalah apa dengannya?" tanya Micchi kepada Jin sambil melirik Rika.

"Ah, hanya masalah kecil, tak usah dipikirkan, kami akan segera menyelesaikannya," kata Jin memberi alasan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," kata Micchi.

"Ya, selamat bersenang senang," kata Jin kepada mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya sampai juga," kata Karin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hei Karin, jangan kau hempaskan tubuhmu ke sana, bisa bisa sofa itu hancur menahan bobot tubuhmu," ujar Kazune ketus.

"Aku mau pergi dulu," kata Micchi kemudian.

"Kemana?" tanya Kazune singkat.

"Ke labolatorium, kau mau ikut?"

"Hm, baiklah,"

"_**Jaa**_ Karin dan Himeka," kata Kazune dan Micchi secara bersamaan.

Akhirnya Kazune dan Micchi berjalan menuju labolatorium yang dimaksud Micchi. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Apa yang kau cari di sini?" tanya Kazune sambil melihat lihat bermacam macam larutan kimia yang memiliki fungsi masing masing.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat lihat," jawab Micchi santai.

"Owh, begitu,"

"Kazune, coba kau lihat ini," kata Micchi dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Apa?" tanya Kazune sedikit ketus.

"Kau tau ini untuk apa?" tanya Micchi sambil menunjuk sebotol larutan berwarna bening.

"Owh, itu larutan pelumpuh, dengan larutan itu kau bisa membuat seseorang seakan-akan mati, padahal sebenarnya tidak," terang Kazune.

"Owh, kalau itu?" kata Micchi sambil menunjuk rak lainnya yang berwarna hijau.

"Kalau itu larutan yang bisa membuat seseorang bisu untuk sementara waktu," jelas Kazune.

"Wah, kau benar benar pintar Kazune,"

"Aku tau itu dari namanya," kata Kazune sambil menunjuk papan nama yang tertera di dekat rak setiap larutan.

"Owh, _**sou ka**_,"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Aku belum menutup pintu kamar, aku kembali ke hotel duluan ya," kata Kazune kepada Micchi kemudian.

"Iya, aku akan menyusul nanti," jawab Micchi.

Kazune lalu berlari ke luar labolatorium tersebut, sesaat, dia bertemu dengan Rika yang sepertinya ingin berjalan menuju labolatorium. Kazune terus berlari tanpa terlalu menghiraukan Rika.

**Micchi POV**

Setelah Kazune pergi, tak lama aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang kukenal. Rika Karasuma, pacar dari seorang artis bernama Jin Kuga. Untuk apa dia datang kemari. Aku mendengar beberapa kalimat yang ia lontarkan,

"Apa apaan Jin itu, dia sangat cerewet, aku akan membuatnya bisu untuk sementara waktu,"

"_Bisu?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku lalu mendekat ke sebuah rak dan langsung bersembunyi.

"Ini dia yang aku butuhkan!" ujar Rika sambil memegang sebuah larutan yang terjejer di rak.

Rika lalu pergi meninggalkan Micchi yang sebenarnya telah melihat segala gerak gerik Rika barusan.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_**Ohayou minna**_," sapa Karin kepada yang lainnya.

"_**Ohayou**_, tumben hari ini kau bangun cepat Karin," kata Kazune kepada Karin.

"Ini hari libur, aku tak mau menyia nyiakan waktuku untuk tidur tiduran saja," jawab Karin

"_**Minna**_, makanannya sudah datang, ayo kita makan," kata Himeka kemudian.

"Ayooo!" teriak Karin girang.

"Kalau sudah soal makanan, kau sangat bersemangat," kata Kazune kepada Karin.

"Apa salahnya?" ujar Karin ketus kepada Kazune.

Saat mereka sedang asik dengan makanan masing masing, tiba tiba ada yang membunyikan bel.

"Biar aku yang lihat," kata Micchi kepada teman temannya. Micchi lalu bergegas ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada pembunuhan di penginapan Jin Kuga, tolong kami!" kata seseorang dengan nada tergesa gesa.

"Pembunuhan? Di penginapan Jin Kuga?" tanya Micchi tak percaya.

"Teman teman, kita harus segera ke tempat kejadian!" kata Kazune memberi aba aba, mereka lalu mengambil peralatan yang telah mereka persiapkan di dalam tas masing masing.

Setelah sampai di tempat kejadian, mereka langsung mengeluarkan peralatan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam penginapan Jin.

"Teman teman, biar aku saja yang yang memeriksa kondisi Jin, kalian periksa daerah sekitar," kata Micchi kepada teman temannya.

"Baik!"

Micchi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Jin, di sana tampak Jin yang telah terkulai lemah tak berdaya, Micchi lalu memeriksa tubuh Jin, ia melihat ke dalam mulut Jin, tampak bekas cairan. Lalu ia melihat ke sekujur tubuh Jin, tiba tiba dia melihat sebuah pisau yang terletak di atas meja, setelah beberapa saat, dia lalu memanggil teman temannya.

"Teman teman, coba kalian lihat ini!" kata Micchi sambil berteriak.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang lainnya sambil ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Jin.

"Aku menemukan bekas tikaman di tubuh korban, lihat ini!" kata Micchi kemudian.

"Hm, iya! Berarti dengan bukti ini sudah cukup jelas bahwa ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan, apa lagi bekas tikaman berada di punggung korban, berarti pembunuh melakukannya dari belakang. Berkemungkinan ini dilakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi," kata Kazune panjang lebar memberi tanggapannya.

"Ya, menurutku juga begitu," kata yang lainnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke luar kamar, saat yang lain sudah berjalan ke luar, Kazune masih tetap diam sambil melihat tubuh Jin.

"Ada yang tak beres, kenapa darah korban terlihat masih segar. Bukankah pembunuhannya terjadi pada malam hari. Jika benar, seharusnya darahnya tak seperti ini," kata Kazune dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Kazune lalu melihat ada cairan di dekat mulut korban, cairan itu tak begitu jelas, dia lalu melihat kiri dan kanan. Dan menemukan sebuah botol, yang tak asing bagi Kazune. Kazune lalu membawa botol tersebut menuju teman temannya.

"Teman teman, lihat apa yang aku temukan," kata Kazune sambil menunjukkan botol yang ditemukannya di tempat kejadian.

"Botol apa itu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya sekarang, karena aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi tolong panggilkan Rika Karasuma ke labolatorium!" perintah Kazune.

"Baik!" kata Himeka dan Karin sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kazune dan Micchi.

"Micchi, ayo kita menuju labolatorium juga!" perintah Kazune. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju labolatorium.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Rika datang. Wajah Rika tampak pucat, dia tak mau memerlihatkan wajahnya, sedari awal dia terus menunduk.

"Rika-_**chan**_, jangan tegang begitu. Ayo duduk di sana," kata Himeka lembut kepada Rika. Rika menurut, dia lalu duduk tepat di depan Kazune.

"Rika Karasuma, aku minta kau untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," kata Kazune tegas, Rika tetap menunduk tanpa menjawab.

"Apakah tadi malam kau berada di tempat kejadian?" tanya Kazune kepada Rika.

"I-iya," jawab Rika tergagap.

"Apa kau juga pergi ke labolatorium ini tadi malam," tanya Kazune lagi.

"I-iya," jawab Rika lagi.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Kazune dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku bermaksud mengambil cairan untuk membuat bisu," kata Rika yang masih menunduk.

"Dimana kau menggambil cairan tersebut?" tanya Kazune.

"Di sana," jawab Rika sambil menunjuk sebuah rak yang terjejer berbagai cairan.

Kazune lalu berjalan menuju rak tersebut, dia melihat satu tempat yang kosong.

"Apa di rak ini?" tanya Kazune

"Ya," jawab Rika singkat.

"Jawab dengan jujur!" bentak Kazune.

"Memang benar yang dikatakannya Kazune, aku pun juga melihat dia mengambil ramuan tersebut di rak itu," kata Micchi kemudian. Kazune pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Micchi.

"Sekarang aku tau siapa pelakunya," kata Kazune kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**Mystery Revealed**

**.**

**.**

"Pelakunya adalah, Micchi!" kata Kazune yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"A-aku, ti-tidak mungkin, apa buktinya?" tanya Micchi membela diri.

"Aku akan menjelaskan cerita yang sebenarnya," kata Kazune kemudian.

"Tapi aku ingin kalian melihat isi cairan ini," kata Kazune sambil menunjukkan botol yang sedari tadi didapatkannya di tempat kejadian.

"Ada apa dengan botol itu?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Lihat warnanya, cairan ini berwarna bening. Kalau tidak salah kemarin malam aku telah menceritakannya kepada Micchi. Bahwa cairan ini merupakan cairan pelumpuh yang akan membuat seseorang seolah olah telah mati padahal sebenarnya tidak, dan dapat diberikan ramuan penawar untuk mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala," kata Kazune.

"Ya lalu?" tanya Karin yang masih belum mengerti.

"Tapi Rika mengatakan bahwa ia datang kemari untuk mengambil ramuan bisu," kata Kazune kemudian.

"Bisa saja dia berbohong," kata Himeka kemudian.

"Tapi Micchi telah menyangkalnya," kata Himeka yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ya, berarti yang dikatakan Rika benar adanya, dia bermaksud mengambil ramuan bisu, lalu mengapa bisa yang berada di tempat kejadian merupakan ramuan pelumpuh?" tanya Karin yang mulai mengerti jalan ceritanya.

"Ini jawabannya," ucap Kazune sambil mengambil sebotol cairan di rak yang bertuliskan "Ramuan Bisu".

"Cairan ini berwarna bening, sama dengan cairan yang di temukan di tempat kejadian. Padahal seharusnya "Ramuan Bisu" itu berwarna hijau, bukan bening.

"Itu artinya ada yang menukar ramuan tersebut," kata Karin kemudian.

"Bukan, tapi pelakunya menukar papan nama ramuan ini, Rika yang tidak tau perbedaannya hanya mengambil sesuai nama yang tertuliskan," kata Himeka.

"Ya, dan orang itu adalah Micchi. Dia adalah satu satunya orang yang berada di ruangan ini selain Rika pada saat Rika mengambil ramuan tersebut," kata Kazune menjelaskan.

"Berarti Rika tidak bersalah karena dia hanya memberi ramuan pelumpuh, dan itu bisa disembuhkan dengan ramuan penawarnya," kata Karin kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tikaman itu? Apa penjelasan yang masuk akal dengan hal tersebut? Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa dia Rika?" tanya Himeka kemudian.

"Bukan, orang itu adalah Micchi," kata Kazune menjelaskan.

"Kenapa aku lagi yang kau salahkan?" tanya Micchi tak terima.

"Saat aku melihat darah yang berasal dari tikaman tersebut, aku melihat darahnya sangat segar. Seperti baru keluar, padahal jika pembunuhan terjadi pada malam hari, darahnya takkan mungkin segar, jadi aku simpulkan pembunuhannya baru terjadi beberapa menit setelah kita melihat tikaman tersebut," kata Kazune kemudian.

"Dan orang yang berada di sana adalah Micchi. Dia yang memeriksa tubuh Jin, dia melihat ada pisau di atas meja, dan mencoba membunuh Jin," kata Himeka kemudian.

"Bukankah itu benar Micchi?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"YA, MEMANG AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!" bentak Micchi kepada semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi apa alasannya?" tanya Rika yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Micchi, jawab!" bentak Karin kemudian.

"BUKANKAH KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH TAU, AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI JIN KUGA ITU. BUKANKAH KALIAN SUDAH TAU?" bentak Micchi sekali lagi.

Kazune lalu memborgol tangan Micchi,

"Aku kecewa padamu," kata Kazune dingin.

"Kami sangat kecewa denganmu Micchi," kata Karin yang telah berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan aku teman teman," kata Micchi lalu berjalan gontai ke luar didampingi dua orang anggota kepolisian.

Setelah itu, Kazune, Karin dan Himeka menoleh ke arah Rika yang tengah menangis.

"Rika-_**chan**_, maafkan kami, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Jin-_**kun**_," kata Himeka kemudian.

"Ini semua bukan salah kalian, ini semua salahku, jika saja aku bisa menahan emosi dan tak datang ke mari untuk mengambil ramuan itu, Jin-_**kun**_ pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang," kata Rika dengan nada menyesal.

"Sabar ya Rika-_**chan**_," kata Karin sambil memeluk Rika.

"_**Arigatou minna**_, kalian telah membantuku mengungkap pembunuh Jin-_**kun**_," kata Rika kepada Kazune, Karin dan Himeka.

"_**Douita**_, kami juga minta maaf, karena sahabat kami, Jin jadi sampai seperti ini," kata Kazune kemudian.

"Aku pamit dulu ya, aku ingin mengabari orang tua Jin-**_kun_**," kata Rika sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hati hati ya," kata Himeka kepada Rika.

Rika lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih diam tak percaya. Micchi, orang yang selama ini sangat mereka percayai, ternyata tega melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"**_Minna_**," kata Kazune menyadarkan lamunan Karin dan Himeka.

"Ya?" jawab Karin dan Himeka serentak.

"Aku tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi, cukup ini yang pertama dan terakhir," kata Kazune kemudian.

"Ya Kazune-**_kun_**, kami juga tak mau kejadian ini terulang kembali," jawab Karin kemudian.

"**_Minna_**, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan. Apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Apa hanya makanan yang ada di kepalamu itu?" tanya Kazune sambil berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Himeka dan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

Minna, bagaimana fic oneshot pertama Azuya, jelekkah? Atau gajekah? Atau malah bagus(itu mah harapanmu -_-)

Oke, fic ini special Azuya buat untuk ultah **Haruna Hatsumi. **

Selamat ulang tahun Haru-_chan_, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu ^^.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Azuya buat yang ber-genre _mystery_? Itu karena Haru-_chan_ sangat suka yang berbau misteri, tapi Hiks~ hasilnya mengecewakan.

_Gomen nasai_ Haru-_chan_, Azuya nggak bisa buat fic _mystery_ seperti yang Haru-_chan_ harapkan, _gomen ne_.

Oke, Azuya nggak mau banyak bacot, ntar pada bosan.

Akhir kata, _Happy Birthday_ Haru.


End file.
